Nightmare No More
by Featherain
Summary: A sad nightmare has been haunting Sawada Tsunayoshi. And he's determined to never have that come true. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


_Featherain... yes, I know that this is short. This is very short and not proofread but it's something I wrote. I have this HUGE writer's block for all my fics, so I thought maybe writing whatever's on my mind might go well._

* * *

"_Look at what you did to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_NO! No! Yuni! I'm sorry! P-Please," a scrawny brown haired boy pleaded, kneeling down before a girl. _

"_But look. I'm dead," she replied, spreading out her hands underneath her long white cape. "I sacrificed myself for you and your friends. And now I'm dead again from Jager. You failed again as a hero."_

_And she disappeared, causing the boy flash his chocolate eyes open in pain before he crumpled down, crying. _

"_I-I'm sorry…"_

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up, gasping as his eyes shot wide open with fear before he grasped around desperately.

"Yuni!"

His hand met with nothing but air before it slowly closed into a fist.

The Japanese boy stared into the distance in confusion, tilting his head slightly upon his blank wall and Reborn's hammock flying around empty.

Oh yeah. No longer were his mornings lonely filled with bullies stampeding him, but instead filled with life and happiness.

But nightmares still distracted him.

Yuni would _never_ say something like that; Tsuna knew that for a fact. She was a sweet, cheerful, positive and strong girl. The dream he just had was his worst nightmare, the ones that if become reality would send his world crashing down.

"Juudaime! Today's the day!"

A silver haired teenage boy burst into his room with urgency, bomb in bulk strapped around his leg.

"Eh?" Tsuna cried in a surprised manner, as he pressed up against his bedroom wall before he relaxed with a wry grin. "Yeah, sorry, I forgot," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly before he headed straight out.

"_Look at how you failed, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Tsuna quickly shook his head in desperation to get rid of the thoughts embedded in his brain.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," a sing song voice called out as Tsuna looked up quickly to find a white haired man alongside with Yuni.

"Ah! Byakuran, Yuni-chan!"

The girl laughed slightly, the air filled with her giggles like chimes.

It wasn't like Sawada Tsunayoshi was _jealous_ really of Byakuran, it was more like he questioned on why the sweet girl chose the man who destroyed many worlds, but not him. Then again, she probably knew that Reborn would choose him.

He wasn't going to fail this time. No, he wasn't going to let the girl die twice. But he was only fifteen, he should be thinking about this. He should be thinking on how to win and defeat Jager and be a hero and save everyone and claim victory. He shouldn't be thinking about crushing on the Acrobaleno princess that had his evil tutor to kill him, if he should ever date her.

Tsuna blushed heavily before he turned away quickly in fear of the girl seeing it.

"Good luck, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Yuni called, her lips cracking into a smile before her eyes blinked rapidly to keep a tear from falling.

"Please, just call me Tsuna, Yuni-chan."

* * *

He had been through _so much_ to get this far. He had survived through the Skull Disease, a terrifying home tutor, fighting against the Kokuyo Gang, going against the Varia, travelling to the future while defeating Byakuran, fighting against Daemon Spade twice and half of the ring battle. Was it bad that he took for granted that he would get through this as well?

He couldn't lose this time. He couldn't _afford_ to lose this time.

_Look at what you did to me…_

"_No!"_

A shriek pierced the air, one that was far too familiar to Tsuna's tastes.

_Yuni_.

"YUNI!" he yelled, snapping out of his daze as he continued to fly far off towards the direction of her shriek. Her high pitched voice rang in his ears repeatedly before he landed, seeing the frozen girl stand with shock and sadness in her eyes before her fingers slowly clenched, trying to move.

"_BYAKURAN!_ _SQUALO! DINO!_"

He could see her trying to move, before a hand reaches out to hold her by the shoulder, her cape flying in the wind helplessly.

Tsuna didn't find it fair really. Yuni had a disadvantage of not being able to use her battler watch. If _he_ had a say in this on her battler watch, he would make it so that her curse would be lifted temporarily like the others –she would be immortal for that short time period. Nothing could kill her during that.

But creativity time was over, and daydreaming over her safety had no time.

Her sky blue eyes widened towards him before he felt himself nod.

_I'm no hero. _

_But I'm still trying._

Because one day, she wouldn't have to live with pain with smiles being faked. Sawada Tsunayoshi _swore to God_ that one day, and that day was coming _very_ close now, Yuni would be able to make every smile a real smile.


End file.
